tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Sarge
A jingoistic, possibly-insane madman, the Shockbot known only to his underlings as Sarge is ironically the worst possible choice for a military leader. His constant hallucinations and flashbacks to the War of '83 make him slightly unhinged at best and criminally-insane at worst. He possesses a "shoot first, conquer later" attitude and even in the thick of battle has a very loose grasp on reality. He reveres his former superior Colonel Catfish (who may or may not have been an actual catfish) with an almost religious quality. Sarge's strength lie in his proficiency with controlled explosions. He can fire a Shockbot Mortar located within his chest and even call down a devastating airstrike from above. However, his main weaknesses are his slow movement speed and his low primary weapon damage compared to his Minion counterpart. Biography Backstory "A jingoistic, possibly-insane madman, the Shockbot known only to his underlings as Sarge is ironically the worst possible choice for a military leader. His constant hallucinations and flashbacks to the War of '83 make him slightly unhinged at best and criminally-insane at worst. He possesses a "shoot first, conquer later" attitude and even in the thick of battle has a very loose grasp on reality. He reveres his former superior Colonel Catfish (who may or may not have been an actual catfish) with an almost religious quality." Stats *'Height:' 7' 3" *'Weight:' 520lbs *'Likes:' That new tank smell, smoldering craters *'Dislikes:' Mole people, conspiracies *'Relationships:' His passion for war!!! *'Fears:' Maggots, losing a war, mole people *'Skills:' Kicking your sweet keister, sweet cheeks! Relevant Statisitcs Basic Strategy *Use your Airstrike to destroy enemy Machines and take out entire groups of enemies! *Use the Shockbot Mortar to take out close-range enemies. Character Variants Attacks and Abilities Primary Attacks Secondary Attacks Primary Abilities Secondary Abilities Character Upgrades Sergeant's Magazine Increases the damage output of Chaingun Extended Barrel Increases the ammunition capacity of Close Blast from three to five Cooled Unit Decreases the cool-down time of the Chaingun. Cosmetic Accessories Main article: List of Sarge Accessories Sarge's four customizable slots are: *'Helmet' - Sarge's helmet *'Medal' - The medal on Sarge's chest *'Chest Symbol '- The symbol on the front of Sarge's torso *'Shoulder Pags '- Sarge's shoulder pads Taunts #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Achievements Main article: Sarge Achievements *'Number of Achievements:' ?? Quotes *'When Spawning/Respawning:' **''"Drop and give me 50, you maggots!"'' **''"Give em' heck!"'' **''"Run if you know what's good for you!"'' **''"Nothing in kindergarten could prepare you for me, sweet cheeks!"'' **''"Leave no survivors, men!"'' *'When Low on Health:' **''"McGregor, I need help!"'' **''"Medic! I've been hit!"'' **''"Catfish, is that you?"'' **''"Go on without me, soldiers!"'' *'When Scoring a Kill:' **''"I never really liked you!"'' **''"I was built for one purpose: crushing you Minions!"'' **''"Couldn't outrun a bullet, could you?"'' **''"Get a job, you hippie!"'' **''"Not in a hurry to live, are you?"'' **''"I'm going to roast you alive, you numb nugget!"'' *'When Calling an Airstrike:' **''"Incoming!"'' **''"Calling in an airstrike!"'' **''"This is a man's job!"'' **''"I'm dominating your sweet keisters, cupcake!"'' *''When Planting a Bomb in Boom Run:' **"That was for Catfish!"'' **''"This is how a real solider does his job!"'' **''"I think today was a good day!"'' **''"You were alive and whole, now you're dead and in pieces."'' **''"Plant the explosive, you ninnyhammers!"'' *'After Dominating a Cannot:' **"You've been dominated, tread head!"'' **''"You've got a wet fuse, sissy!"'' **''"You call yourself a tank?"'' *'''After Dominating a Chomper: **'"Hungry? How about a knuckle sandwich?" **''"I'll use your ribcage as a pair of drumsticks!"'' **''"I've found less disgusting scum at the bottom of a well!"'' *'After Dominating a Chucky:' **"I'm going to wipe my boots on your furry hide!"'' **''"Guess what, fuzzybutt? I stole all your acorns!"'' **''"You'll go down as a coward, you camper!"'' *'''After Dominating a Clod: **'"When I'm done with you, I'm conquering your old country!" **''"Missile shatters rock, you scumbucket!"'' **''"Go play with your rocks, golem!"'' *'After Dominating a Snerlin:' **"I've got some magic words for you: ready, aim, FIRE!"'' **''"Your life meant bippity-boppity-bupkus!"'' **''"Take off your shades and look at me like a man!"'' *'''After Dominating a Krackle: **''"Tell your maker I said hello, grease monkey!"'' **''"Time to make out your will, fishstick!"'' **''"I'm not going to be beaten by someone with gills!"'' Trivia *Sarge's Minion counterpart is Clod. *Sarge is based off a standard drill sergeant. *Sarge's personality and voice are inspired by R. Lee Ermy in Full Metal Jacket. *Sarge most likely has post-traumatic stress disorder from "the War of '83". *As shown in Mac's Birthday, Sarge actually believes that the planet Gooptonia has a race of mole people living underground. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Minion Warfare Category:Goop (Series) Category:Toshiko Games Category:Insane Characters Category:Minion Warfare Characters